For the Babies!
by KateVT09
Summary: Miku and Luka knew that their duet, Magnet was going to be a big hit, but they were not prepared for Rin to start shipping them. And when that happened, everybody knew that nothing will stop her from getting those two together. She wants something... and she will get what she wants! For the babies! LukaxMiku with a NegiToro obsessed Rin
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first story that I ever published, so I might as well be called new. :D Well, new at writing. I was already here for a long time, lurking in the shadows, reading your stories silently. Muhahaha. So yes, I'm one of those silent readers who only faves and follows. I thought about reviewing a lot, but somehow I decided against it. Sorry for that, I might just change my ways now. D8 It's more or less a prologue thingy, so it's kinda short.**

**Well then, I don't own Vocaloid, so enjoy!**

* * *

"Rin, are you really serious about this?" asked Len in a whisper, hiding behind... well, behind and atop the kitchen counters with Rin beside him. They were "observing" Luka and Miku, as Rin put it, as they chatted happily in the living room. Recently, those two gotten pretty close to each other.

"Deadly serious." answered Rin in a hushed tone, looking through her binoculars. She was disguised as an indoor plant, crouching near Len, who was laying atop the kitchen counters, looking at the pair through his sister's leaves.

"Listen... Rin. I know this is important for you, but-" He was cut off by his twin, who gave him a serious look while halting her observations.

"Bananas don't talk. And it's extremely important. _Extremely!_" Rin hushed her partner in crime, all the while trying to remain as silent as possible, which gave off a really funny sight, considering the fact that they were dressed as a banana and an indoor plant.

"Okay, so I know this is _extremely_ important for you," he stressed the word "but I think you're taking this a little bit too far. We don't have to stalk-" And once again, he was cut off by the blond plant next to him.

"Observe, Len. We're observing them." She corrected him, as she put down her binoculars and looked up at her brother.

"And we aren't taking this too far, we're just making sure everything is going as planned. We can't let things turn out differently than how we want them to be. We must do this," explained Rin as she reached up and cupped Len's cheek with both hands, making him look her in the eyes.

"Look at me Len! Do I look like someone who hates being awesome? Being recognized? Being worshipped by her fans? Who hates Miku or Luka? Or who hates children?" asked Rin in a tone that didn't allow any objections, still looking into her brother's eyes, trying to manipulate him into helping her even more.

"Ah... uh, no," answered Len, still taken aback by her sister, and the fact that she can talk about things like that with a perfect poker face, no signs of amusement.

"It's settled then," She released Len. "We'll continue with the plan of Getting-Luka-And-Miku-Together-While-Making-Rin-The-Coolest-Person-Ever, in short-"

Len coughed.

Rin looked at Len with a questioning face, and then made a little _o_ with her mouth, showing she understood what he meant by that. "Ah, yes. I meant to say the plan of Getting-Luka-And-Miku-Together-While-Making-Rin-The-Coolest-Person-Ever... And-Len. In short, the plan of G.L.A.M.T.W.M.R.T.C.P.E._A.L."

"I still think your plan is stupid," said Len with a shrug. "No way in hell, that it's going to work. It isn't even a plan! Your so called "observing" in my language means _stalking_, Rin." The big banana rolled off the counters. "Seriously, you can't expect me to stalk them all day long, just to see if they'll make a move on each other or not! Magnet was just a song, Rin! A SONG! And to top it all off, they can't make BABIES!" exclaimed Len, waving his hands frantically.

"NO! Len, you can't quit now! And they will! Everything is possible now days, there has to be a way for them to have babies!" argued back the plant while crawling closer to the banana Len, grabbing his costume in the process. "And just look at them! I can tell that they're madly in love with each other!" She tried convincing her brother, pointing at Luka and Miku.

They were laughing.

"See? They're having a great time because they love each other sooo much!"

"Rin, this is stupid. Just because they're laughing about something doesn't mean that they're in love with each other!" Len argued back, trying to state his point, which didn't go very well, considering that Rin still tried again.

"But they are! Just look harder, you'll see!" Rin grabbed Len's head and directed it towards the "lovers", as Luka said something that made Miku blush a little. "They are madly. In. Love," whispered Rin in Len's ear.

Len sighed, tired of this. "You know what? I give up. I'll help you, just... just leave me out of this stalking thing. I don't want to see them getting it on." He shook Rin's hand's off of himself and stood up from the floor. He looked at the pair sitting on the sofa, sighed again, and then started walking away, leaving Rin alone with her task of keeping an eye on the pair.

Rin furrowed her brows, grabbed her binoculars again, and whispered, "I want their babies..."

It all started when Miku and Luka sang their duet, Magnet. It was a big hit, and still is. The lyrics came out so heartfelt that it caused rumors to spread rather quickly, which meant raging fans, and that meant trouble. They wanted answers, and the media was more than happy to help them with that.

They couldn't leave the Vocamansion for 2 weeks! The media just wouldn't leave them alone, and some paparazzi even managed to slip through the super-modern security systems and guards. That 2 week was one hell for the Vocaloids. They had to be careful with everything they did, who knows how many cameras were watching them at that time.

When those 2 weeks had passed, the media finally gave up, most of them anyways, and things got better. Luka and Miku still refused to go out though, saying that it was still quite dangerous for them to show up in public, so they stayed for another 3 days.

Meanwhile Rin being who she is, quite enjoyed the mess the two girls got themselves into along with the whole Vocaloid gang. Who wouldn't enjoy a good laugh when it was all over the mansion?

When the media started to leak in, Len got totally scared, and didn't want to go to the bathroom alone, saying that his fangirls might be inside, waiting for him to go in, then lock the door, and rape him. He asked Rin to go with him, and needless to say, Rin laughed her butt off, saying that he was acting like a baby, but in the end she agreed on assisting him to the bathroom, staying outside while he was doing his thing. It was quite amusing, and Len got teased the whole week because of that.

But Len wasn't the only one who got his daily dose of teasing, because Luka was more than willing to embarrass her little "lover". She became quite the tease after Magnet, and poor Miku had to endure it all. Luka would apologize after, but then would say something that'll get Miku flustered all over again. She reasoned that it was because Miku looked too cute when she was embarrassed to actually stop doing it.

Even if those two weeks were stressful, they already learned how to deal with these situations, so they tried to live with it the best way they could. Rin in the meantime got obsessed with Luka and Miku having a real relationship, and started making plans for the future. Like her being a babysitter for their first child, and getting even more famous than she already was with the titles of "The bestest friend of Hatsune Miku," "The awesome babysitter," "The one who sings, dances, and even babysits!" and so on.

She has it all planned out, and she's willing to do anything to make it real!

* * *

**And that's it for now! I hope you liked it. I would love to hear your thoughts about it, and some constructive criticism would help me out a lot too, because I really don't know if what I wrote was enjoyable or not. ^^"**

**See you next time, hopefully!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, and I want to thank you guys so much for reviewing! I wouldn't have thought that I will get so much positive feedback! :D**

**Maroon Cross: Thank you so much, your review really helped me in finishing this chapter! And yes, there'll be other pairings. :P Btw, I love your stories, so I was really happy when I saw you reviewed! :D**

**yuuki yami:** **I'm glad you liked it! :D And yes, let's cheer for Rin in this, too! :D**

**Starfish: I'm glad you found it hilarious! lol. I hope you'll find this one funny too! :D**

**Neelh: Thank you for the help, I really needed to know this, so thank you again! :D I hope this will be easier to read. :)**

**kryuu27: Well, let's hope she will succeed! xD**

**Seran: Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**Ae123monkey: Nah, Rin isn't that selfish, just a little evil. lol. Well, it's not Miku's or Luka's P.O.V., but something like that. :D**

**Thank you again, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!**

**I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

It was early in the morning, everybody was still asleep, enjoying their peaceful moments to the fullest. Well, almost everybody. Two blondes were up and 'fresh', discussing what they'll need for their plan to work. They were in their pajamas, standing in front of the bathroom.

Rin looked at her watch. "Okay Len, we have exactly 30 minutes to prepare everything before Luka wakes up." She handed Len the end of a transparent fishing line, while keeping the beginning of it with herself.

"Right, so what should I do then?" asked Len in a tired voice, trying to focus on the task at hand. He wasn't an early bird, and Rin jumping on his still sleeping form wasn't a good way to wake up either.

"You go to the bathroom and attach the fishing line to the shower's handle, while I go to Miku's room and attach it to her pinky," she explained. "When we're done with that, I leave the letter on her bed, and go back to you to help set up the rose petals." She handed him a box full of rose petals with some more fishing lines on top. "Then, you hide inside the laundry basket, and wait for my signal. Clear?"

"Hai, hai... let's just get this over with already, I want to go back and sleep, dammit." He rubbed his eyes, starting to walk in to the bathroom, when he suddenly stopped.

"Wait. Why do I have to be the one in the bathroom pulling the string?" he asked, turning his head back to look at his sister. His eyes widened when he saw the sinister look on Rin's face.

"Ah, nothing much, really..." she waved it off, an evilous grin plastered on her face. She slowly went to his side, put her left hand on his back while the other found it's way to the door's handle, on top of his hand.

"Just a little thanks for leaving me all alone the other day..." she said in a sweet voice, as she started pushing him into the door.

"_Shit,_" he thought.

"And now... go!" Rin shoved him inside the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

"Mmm..." groaned Luka as she stretched in her bed, the light piercing through her curtain protected window instantly waking her up. She sighed and then sat up, rubbing her eyes to get the blurriness out of them. She looked at the digital clock on her bedside table, and smiled.

It read 6:39.

It was funny how after they finished Magnet, whenever she checked the time it always had the teal haired Diva's number in it. She found it strange, but surprisingly pleasant at the same time; thinking about Miku just after she woke up was a greatly welcomed thing to do for her. She was a sweet girl, and extremely cute when embarrassed, so of course just thinking about her would lift her mood instantly.

She chuckled, and then stretched one more time.

"_Now then, time to go and take a shower,_" she thought as she stood up, grabbed some clothes, and proceeded towards the shower.

* * *

"Lukaaahm... s-stop teasin' meeh..." mumbled Miku in her sleep as she tossed and turned in her bed. She was dreaming about Luka. Again.

It became quite frequent for the tealette to dream about her co-worker, much to her dismay. Now she could tease her in her dreams too, great. Apart from the never ending teasing, she quite enjoyed the company of the older woman though. She admired her. Who wouldn't? She was perfect in every single way. Well, at least in the tealette's eyes.

Before Miku could die from embarrassment because of Dream Luka, something tugged at her finger. "Mmmh... 10 more minuteees..." she groaned, and would've snuggled deeper into the covers if it wasn't for the force that was pulling at her finger.

"Okay, okay... I'm up, just do-" But before she could say anything else, she was pulled out of bed, and was already dangerously close to landing on the hard wooden floor.

Her eyes widened, "Wha-!"

* * *

Thump.

"Huh?" Just as Luka closed the shower's door, she heard a noise coming from where Miku's and the twin's rooms are. She furrowed her brows, and listened for a little bit if she could hear something else.

Nothing.

She sighed. "_Must be the twins,_" she thought, and then let the warm water freshen her up.

* * *

Miku got on her knees while rubbing her head. "Ouch, that hurt dammit..!" she pouted, and barely noticed the string that was tied to her little finger.

"What the fudge...?" she asked practically nobody, and than noticed the piece of paper on the floor next to her.

She picked it up and unfolded it.

"_If you follow the string, there will be a big surprise!"_

She looked at the paper with a frown. "Surprise...? Uuuh, I hope it's tasty, 'cuz I'm hungryyy–!"she whined, got on her feet, and stumbled over to her door. She managed to open it for the third attempt, and continued pulling herself closer to her destination.

Her mind was still foggy with sleep, and she wanted nothing more than to just go back to her bed and dream about Luka and leeks, but her curiosity got the better out of her. "Leeks sounds good though..." she mumbled with dreamy smile, her mouth watering at the thought of her precious food.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the wall that was in front of her, and bumped into it.

"Itai!" she exclaimed, and rubbed the spot she just hit. "_What's with these today...? Always getting in my way...!_" she thought, then puffed her cheeks, "Hmph!" and stuck her tongue out at the wall.

She focused her attention back to the string, and noticed that it was stuck between the wall and the bathroom's door. She made her way to the door, took a deep breath and grabbed the handle. With a determined look on her face she tightened her hold on the string, and burst through the door with a battle-cry of "Gimme the leeks!"

When she did that, she also pulled on the string, hard, and what she saw then was something she'll surely remember for some time.

"Lu...ka?" she gasped.

* * *

Luka let out a satisfied sigh as the warm water caressed her skin ever so gently. She liked taking showers, or just lying in the bathtub, soaking; it relaxed her.

Thump.

She heard it again. "_What on earth-"_ she thought, but never had the chance to finish, as she heard the door slam open, making her exposed to the world. She gasped, feeling a shiver run down her spine as the cold air hit her, but what sent her into shock was the sound of a voice.

"Gimme the leeks!" Her eyes widened, instantly recognizing the owner of that voice.

"_That voice..._" she thought, her heart started beating faster. A blush slowly crept up her face as she turned her head.

"Lu...ka?" she heard her gasp out her name, which only doubled her already fast heartbeats. She didn't know what to do or what to say, but as she could see, the tealette standing there didn't know either.

They stared at each other for a while, Miku too shocked to actually do anything other than openly gape at the pinkette, which didn't go unnoticed as Luka slowly regained her composure. Noticing that nothing was covering her from Miku's eyes, she got an idea.

"_Luka, you're so cruel..._" she chuckled silently as she looked down, now a fake blush showing on her face. She moved her hands up to her breasts, covering them, paying extra attention to do it as slowly and seductively as possible. She timidly looked up at Miku and batted her eyelashes.

Miku's face was on fire. She couldn't think of anything else than the fact that Luka was naked. Fully naked. She could see every curve on her body perfectly, and the expression she wore wasn't helping her in cooling off either. Quite the opposite, because she was on the verge of fainting.

Luka couldn't help but to let out a faint giggle, quickly covering it with a small whimper as she cast her eyes down, then back up at the tealette faking embarrassment. "Miku, I never thought that you..." she started, but cut it off with a shaky intake of breath.

"T-that you would want to..." she bit her lip, looking away. She took a deep breath, and slowly turned around completely, covering her privates with her hands.

"But if you really want to... I-I don't mind, just..." she began, then looked at Miku through half lidded eyes, and in a whisper, she said hotly, "...be gentle."

And that was the end of Hatsune Miku. She couldn't hear anything anymore, just the furious beating of her heart. She felt dizzy, her breathing was hard and quick, and she was burning from head to toe.

Just before she could let herself be swallowed up by the inviting darkness, a box full of rose petals landed on her head, knocking her out and covering her with it's contents successfully.

Luka gasped. "_How did-? When did...?_" she couldn't figure out where did that box came from or how did it even got in here, but she soon found her answer in the laundry basket.

* * *

"Shit!" cursed Len as he witnessed the downfall of Rin's plan through the little holes of his hiding spot. He knew this was a bad idea after he noticed that the 'rosepetalmachine' didn't want to work as it was supposed to. He offered Rin the idea of halting the plan, and just letting things work out on their own, but she insisted on using it "for the sake of the mood," as she put it. Well, it totally worked on ruining the mood.

As Len was about to contact Rin to tell her the bad news, the top of the laundry basket opened, and a bathrobe covered scowling Luka looked down at him.

"Care to explain, _Len-kun_?" she coldly asked, narrowing her eyes.

"_Shitshitshitshitshitshit,_" thought a freaked out Len, trying to come up with something that could save his butt. "Aaah... uuhm, w-well... I-I was just... just...uhh..."

"You were just...?" urged Luka as she gazed at Len, her teal eyes looking into his soul.

"_Eeek!_" he thought, then forced the first thing out that came to his mind, "I-Iwasjustroleplayingasthelaun dryheroandthoughtitwouldbefu ntoactuallybecoveredbylaundr y!" he screw his eyes shut, waiting for his doom.

Nothing came, just a small giggle could be heard, as Luka looked at him incredulously. "Laundry hero, you say?"

He didn't waste any time as he quickly climbed out of the laundry basket and made a run for it, forced laughs leaving his mouth all the while. "Ahahahah, I'm the laundryhero– ! Y-yeeaah!"

* * *

"Damn, that was a total failure," said Rin, sitting on her bed with Len. She sat cross legged, her fingers caressing her chin in a thoughtful manner as she fought back the urge to laugh at his brother's humiliated self.

"You don't say?!" he asked incredulously, covering his face with his hand as he lay on the bed in a fetal position. His face was burning with shame as he recalled his actions back in the bathroom in his head. "_It was so damn humiliating!_"

"Luka was doing it pretty nice though. Her teasing is a big help for us now," she knowingly nodded. "We just have to get her to realize that she isn't just playing with Miku's head, that she really do loves her, and that's why she's doing all these kinds of things with her!" she explained as she stood up from her bed, and looked at her brother.

"You know how we can achieve that?" she asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

"No, but I don't even care," he groaned as he shifted his position to lie on his back.

"We need more machines!" stated Rin, excited because of her next plan.

"Machines?" asked Len, looking up at her.

"Machines," confirmed her brother Rin.

Silence.

"...oooh man, that came out sooo wrong," said Len embarrassed as he once again buried his face in his hands.

* * *

**...if you know what I mean. 8D *winkwinknudgenudge***

**Anyways, I hope you liked it!**

**See ya next time!**


	3. NOT an update!

Hey guys! I'm so-*ducks in the last second before the bar stool flying towards her could hit her*

*covers in fear* I-I-I'm extremely sorry for not updating this long, and even now I didn't actually update the story, so I really am sorry. Please don't kill me! （／_＼）

I wanted to update this once I finished the next chapter, but the guilt I was feeling(and I still feel) was slowly killing me inside, so I decided to update this without the story, just me begging you guys for forgiveness.

Now, the reason why I went on an unintended hiatus was because school got me working my butt off, personal problems, my laziness, feeling dead tired, writer's block, lack of inspiration, preparing my cosplay for cons, and getting into another fandom.

NOW I know what you're thinking, that I'm gonna abandon this story and pairing because I found something else to fangasm over.

...

Well, I almost did, actually- BUT JUST ALMOST. I'm not going to do that. Negitoro still has a special place in my heart, so no way I'm going to leave it at this. I still have plenty of ideas for this fic (it didn't even start actually, what am I saying), so I don't intend on abandoning it.

Yea, I know. This story didn't actually start, but man, looking back at it now, I have the urge to rewrite it all. I improved my English and writing a little while I wasn't updating, so please look forward to a (hopefully) more fun and easier to read fic! And longer! (ˆ⌣ˆ )

And a little sneak peak of what's going to happen in the next chapters!

_She didn't want Miku to get hurt, and that's why she wanted to put an end to the pinkette's teasing. She _had_ to._

"_I'll help you guys out if Rin will go on a date with me."_

"_You love her, right? Miki?"_

"_So where do you want to do it? Kitchen? At work? In the pool? Randomly everywhere? I've got some pretty nice ideas, if you know what I mean." "GUMI!"_

"_Luka." "Hmm?" "Bath with me?" "..."_

And that's it. Again, sorry, I'll try my best in updating faster!

See ya guys, hopefully soon!


End file.
